Estelle Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The family decides to go on vacation when Estelle is feeling the sad blues of a lonely and broken heart, so they visit Notre Dame to reunite with Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus in time for the celebration known as The Festival of Love. Quasimodo is feeling the same pain as Estelle is as they both wonder about true love and wonder if it could happen for them.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a lovely day for everyone. Estelle stared out the window from her bedroom as she saw that even the animals seemed to be in love. She simply sighed before she closed her curtains before there came a knocking at her door. "Come in." Estelle sighed.

"Clean laundry, sweetie." Mo smiled to her daughter as she brought in her laundry basket.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle said softly.

Once Mo saw the expression on her daughter's face, she could already tell what was on her mind. Estelle took the clothes, but looked out the window.

"Spring time..." Mo sighed quietly. "Love is in the air."

"Yeah, I can tell..." Estelle replied.

"Oh, honey, it's okay..." Mo comforted.

"Akito has Emi... Vincent has Jenny... What do I get?" Estelle sulked.

"Don't worry, your true love will come someday." Mo said.

"I hope it's soon." Estelle said.

"You can't rush things, it'll be all right though..." Mo comforted and kissed her forehead.

Estelle just sighed softly as she put her clothes away where they were supposed to go. "Oh, Boyfriend, who are you, _where_ are you?" she then asked as she looked out her window. "My heart aches to meet you so I can become a princess of my own fairy tale with you as my prince so we can live happily ever after."

Mo simply sighed before she got an idea where Estelle might find true love.

* * *

"I think we need a vacation..." Akito said as he stared at the ceiling in his own room. "We never go anywhere."

"Oh, you poor spoiled, pampered adventurer." Mo teased her younger son.

"Okay, so we have, but we've never had a vacation." Akito said.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk with your father." Mo smiled.

"Hm..." Akito smiled back to that.

* * *

Mo soon came to her husband with clean laundry. "Hey, honey, so would it be alright if the whole family went on vacation?" She asked him.

"It has been a while since we went out..." Atticus replied. "Um... The kids too or just us?"

"The kids too." Mo smiled.

"Hm..." Atticus smiled back. "I could use a break."

"And I think I know just the place." Mo said.

"Oh?" Atticus smiled to her.

"Yep." Mo said before whispering her idea for their vacation.

"Aw, that sounds great," Atticus replied. "...It's been a while since we were last there."

"That's why I thought it'd be perfect, plus the kids can experience it." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Shall I set everything up?" Mo beamed.

"Well, if you really want to..." Atticus smiled.

Mo then ran quicker than Pinkie Pie on a sugar rush to get them ready.

"Yep, she really wants to." Atticus said.

* * *

Later on, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were being brought down and told about their family vacation, and where they were excited.

"When do we leave?" Estelle asked, not as mopey as she was earlier.

"As soon as possible," Atticus chuckled. "Your mother's getting everything ready, and just about done."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"You know how your mother gets." Atticus replied.

"Yeah..." Vincent muttered. "I'm still not sure who's faster in cleaning up and cooking though, her or Grandma Elizabeth."

"I think those two would be tied in that case." Atticus said.

The kids couldn't help but chuckle to what he said. Eventually, they were all set to go, and they soon smiled together as they were going on a family vacation to a different place... Known as Notre Dame. They would also get there before the Festival of Love would begin.

* * *

Cherry seemed to be there with Felicity and Chip who wanted to come along as she came to see what was going on.

"Cherry, you're here too?" Atticus asked.

"I wanted to see what the fuss was, and these two insisted to come along." Cherry replied.

"So, we'll all get a family vacation." Estelle smiled.

"Seems like it..." Felicity smiled back.

"So then shall we go and see if we can find Quasimodo, Esmeralda, or Phoebus?" Forte asked.

"That sounds doable..." Cherry replied. "I'm sure they're close by."


	2. Chapter 2

The people were in a very joyful and thrilled mood on a special day like today.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"There's music in the marketplace, The streets have come alive, The town is in a tizzy~," A familiar voice sang, but everyone looked around to find who it was, but couldn't at first. "It's a busy, buzzing hive, There's cause for this commotion, And emotional display, We just can't wait to celebrate, Our favorite holiday~"

"I thought that the Festival of Fools was your favorite holiday, not some Valentine's Day knock-off." Cherry muttered.

The family began to look around before they found the source as it was Clopin.

"Le Jour D'Amour, your song is in the air~" Clopin sang.

"Guh..." Cherry muttered in the background like she looked like she was going to be sick.

"What magic will you make for us?~" Clopin sang as he held a basket of golden flowers before Quasimodo joined him. "What promise will you share?, That golden bell, Sweet La Fidele, Will soon be ringing clear, The best of all the festivals, Le Jour D'Amour is here~"

The basket fell beside Djali who smirked and ate the flowers.

"Mesdames et messieurs, time is short you must find your true love." Clopin said as he helped up two lucky people under some flowers. "Find your souls mate... For the Le Jour D'Amour is upon us."

"I'm missing old Notre Dame now..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, it was on fire!" Atticus reminded her. "All that moaning and groaning, invisible to the world, how could you-... Oh, never mind."

The couple soon smiled to each other and kissed. Phoebus and his horse saw the couples kissing and simply smirked.

"Some come in puppy love perchance to steal a kiss~" Clopin sang. "Some are still enamored after years of wedded bliss~"

Esmeralda soon trapped Phoebus with a scarf and they shared a kiss. Achilles smirked to that before laughing with a neigh to his rider.

"Everyone's parading, Down the promenade in pairs~" Everyone sang together.

"To join the celebration~," Clopin sang. "At the finest of the fairs~"

"Le Jour D'Amour~" Mo sang. "Your song is in the air~"

"What magic will you make for us?~," Atticus sang with her as if he didn't already know. "Whose name shall I declare?~"

"That golden bell, Sweet La Fidelle, Will soon be ringing clear~," Everyone sang together. "The best of all the festivals, Le Jour D'Amour is here~"

"Oh, how the stars will sparkle on the water~" Quasimodo sang as he passed out yellow roses. "As the troubadours sing tales of true romance~"

Forte took a flower for Cherry and touched it to make it sick and dying.

"Aww~..." Cherry actually sounded touched and accepted the flower.

Forte smiled as he knew that would have her feeling touched.

"Oh, how the stars, Will sparkle on the water, As the troubadours sing, Tales of true romance~" Quasimodo sang as he passed out yellow roses to the happy people.

Even the gargoyles were mostly in a good mood.

"The spirits may rise, With fire in their eyes~" Victor and Hugo sang.

"While gypsy girls, Enchant you with a dance~" Laverne sang.

Estelle soon got interested in the music and started to dance. Atticus and Mo smiled happily for their daughter. Esmeralda smiled down to Estelle as she danced beside her with her tambourine and her goat and a young boy seemed to join along.

"Le Jour D'Amour, Your song is in the air, What magic will you make for us?, What promise will you share?~" The people sang all together joyfully. "That golden bell, Sweet La Fidele, Will soon be ringing clear, The best of all the festivals, Le Jour D'Amour is here~"

Estelle was happy that she seemed to forget all about wondering when she would find her true love.

* * *

"You're such a lovely dancer." Esmeralda smiled down to Estelle.

"Oh! Um, thank you, ma'am." Estelle smiled back and curtsied to the gypsy woman.

Estelle soon went back to her family.

"What a lovely celebration..." Mo smiled as she took some of the yellow roses.

Chip soon took one rose and held it out to Felicity which made her blush.

Esmerelda soon saw Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte. "Oh, my goodness..." she said softly.

"Hello, Esmeralda." Cherry said.

"It sure has been a long time." Mo said.

"It certainly has... Lots of changes... More often than you'd think though..." Esmeralda smiled, though looked over to a young boy with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes that nearly matched her eyes and Phoebus's hair.

"I'm guessing this handsome young boy is yours and Phoebus's son?" Atticus asked Esmerelda.

"Yes," Esmeralda smiled. "This is Zephyr."

"Why does that name not surprise me?" Cherry whispered jokingly.

Estelle seemed to blush once she saw Zephyr.

"Atticus, how's it been?" Phoebus smiled.

"Pretty good, thanks." Atticus smiled back before he was soon grabbed in a headlock playfully by Phoebus.

Akito chuckled to that himself as he explored.

"I guess you remember old times." Atticus laughed.

"I sure do." Phoebus smirked.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Esmeralda asked.

"These are our children," Cherry said. "Felicity is mine, that's her best friend, Chip, and of course, you have Atticus and Mo's children: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"Way to go, buddy." Phoebus chuckled to Atticus about his three kids.

"It's nice to meet you both, sir." Vincent smiled at Phoebus.

"You all look so much like your parents," Phoebus smiled back. "Especially you, Vincent."

"Yeah, sometimes I get mistaken for Dad." Vincent chuckled at the comparison, though he had Mo's green eyes.

Esmerelda soon saw how shy Estelle was around Zephyr.

"Hi!" Zephyr smiled to the brunette girl.

"Oh, uh, hello..." Estelle smiled back, sheepishly.

 _'Aw! Estelle has her first crush.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Would you like to come into the Cathedral?" Phoebus offered. "We're just about to see Quasimodo."

"We'd love to." Mo smiled.

"Right this way, kids." Phoebus said.

The kids eagerly followed the adults into Notre Dame where Quasimodo was, but of course, also Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, the gargoyles.

"It looks beautiful in here..." Felicity smiled at the landscape.

"It sure does." Estelle smiled.

"So, Quasimodo lives up here?" Akito asked.

"His whole life, yes," Mo told him. "He used to be raised by a cold and ruthless man, Judge Claude Frollo. He was even forbidden to leave, but luckily, we could help turn things around."

"And luckily you kids will never have to meet that horrible judge." Atticus said

"He sounds like a nightmare." Chip had to agree based on what he heard.

* * *

"Toro! Toro!" Zephyr called out, pretending to be a bull.

The rest of the kids watched to see what happened next.

"Toro! Toro!" Quasimodo smiled as he brought out his rag like a cape.

Zephyr yelled out while charging towards Quasimodo before laughing as he pulled the rag out of the way and he came onto the older man's back. Djali even laughed as that looked like fun, but she then yelped as Hugo pulled on her tail before turning back to stone. Estelle shook her head as she couldn't believe what she saw with Hugo. Djali took a closer look at Hugo. Hugo soon came back alive to kiss the goat on her mouth, much to her horror.

"Did that just happen?" Estelle asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked to Hugo as he became insentient again.

"Zephyr, you need to slow down." Esmeralda said as she soon came up the ladder.

"O...Kay...Mom..." Zephyr slowly said and waved to her while riding on Quasimodo's back.

"Listen to your mother, young man." Phoebus said.

"Yes, Papa." Zephyr chuckled then.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte soon showed themselves.

"Man, it sure feels like it's been a long time since we were up here last..." Cherry said. "Nothing much has changed though... I kinda like it."

"You all look so grown up..." Quasimodo said to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Well, it has been years since we've been to Paris." Mo said.

"It couldn't have been that long, could it?" Quasimodo asked.

"It has..." Cherry replied.

Esmeralda soon looked to the grand bell in the tower. "Look at her. La Fidele, you are magnificent."

"She certainly looks magnificent." Estelle smiled before going under the bell.

"Are you gonna ring it once for my mom, Quasi?" Zephyr asked the hunchback.

"You bet he is, and your mother's gonna be down in the square, screaming loudly into the night 'I love my husband Phoebus'." Phoebus smiled.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that I'm gonna shout so loudly?" Esmeralda smirked playfully.

"You'll have to to be heard over me yelling 'I love Esmeralda'!." Phoebus smirked back.

The two of them soon kissed which disgusted Zephyr. "Yuck." The young boy said.

"Yeah... Yuck." Quasimodo added, though he smiled to Phoebus and Esmeralda's kiss and put Zephyr down on the floor with the other kids.

The kids began to wonder who Quasimodo would announce who he loved.

"Whose name are you gonna yell tomorrow, Quasi?" Zephyr asked his best friend.

"No one, I guess." Quasimodo frowned.

"But then who's going to scream your name?" Estelle frowned back.

"I don't think anyone ever will, guys." Quasimodo frowned as he looked into the bell's reflection and saw his own face.

"Well, why not?" Chip asked.

Quasimodo didn't say anything, but just sulked. Esmerelda soon came over to him to talk to him. Quasimodo looked to her and back, though a little mopey.

"Quasi. Takes more than looking to really see," Esmeralda advised. "Someday you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find her."

"Someday. Nah," Quasimodo sighed. "What could possibly ever change?"

"Um, how about we introduce our kids?" Mo asked, wanting to change the subject.

There was suddenly a fanfare heard.

"What in the?!" Cherry winced.

"Oh, boy, wow!" Zephyr beamed as he looked down below. "It's the circus!"

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

A man walking on stilts tipped his hat to a giraffe. Two people leaped together and came on the back of the giraffe as an elephant joined behind them.

"Come, mes amis!" Clopin announced. "As part of the Festival D'Amour, a circus has come to Paris!"

The kids began to make their way to the parade announcing the circus.

"We all better go before we get left behind." Forte suggested with a chuckle.

"Might as well..." Cherry replied with a small shrug.

The parents started to follow their kids. They came to see what all of the fuss was about and a man appeared in thin-air before the children.

* * *

"Come one, come all to Cirque de Sarousch!" The man smiled to the kids as he juggled balls, made fire appear from his hands, and pulled a rabbit out of a hat. "See juggling clowns, fire-breathers, and magic," He then tossed the hat to a lucky kid who soon kept it. "And now, may I present the prettiest ornament on the midway: My assistant, Mad-" he then opened a new box, only to see that it was empty.

The kids looked interested and couldn't wait to meet his assistant.

"Well, my assistant, Made-" The man tried again, but no one would come out.

"It's empty!" A girl complained.

"There's no one there." A boy added.

"Well... Well, of course not!" The man smiled nervously. "You have to come to the circus to see her!" he then dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared in thin air.

Estelle's shoes soon glowed pink showing that they were her magic ballet shoes and where they transported her to somewhere in Paris.

"C'est une arnaque." Felicity complained.

"She's right, this is a rip-off." Cherry agreed.

"Where is Madellaine?!" The man in charge complained to a smaller man who looked scared of his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile at the sight where the circus would be..._**

The circus was getting set up as everyone explored. Akito looked around until he yelped at first and glared as he saw a lion cub, but then looked soft. The lion cub looked to him and smiled. Estelle soon appeared next to a tent. There was a clown girl there who was looking around.

"Mesdames and messieurs, kindly direct your attention high above as the magnificent Madellaine is about to perform her daring high-wire act without a net," A blonde woman in a green dress talked to herself as she stood on top of a rope not too far above the ground with a pink umbrella, she nearly fell, but caught herself. "And the crowd goes wild!"

Estelle decided to sneak a peek at what the blonde woman was doing.

"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins her graceful trek," The woman told herself before she was about to fall again and panicked as she rushed to the tent pole and grabbed a hold of it as her heart raced and she breathed in relief to see that she hadn't fallen. "Madellaine catches her breath having nearly plummeted to her death. And the crowd bursts into applause! As they scream for more! Encore! Thank you. You're too kind."

Estelle started to applaud her. Suddenly, a shadow came behind her which startled her a little.

"Where were you, my little trinket?" The man from before asked the blonde woman.

 _'His little trinket?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Oh, well, I-I-I was, um... I-I was standing," The blonde woman stammered. "Well, of-of course I was standing. I mean, I haven't always been sitting. That would be stupid, I guess. I'm sorry. I-I-I just want to contribute more to the circus."

"Your job is to stand there and look pretty," The man told her before looking to Estelle. "And who is that little child?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, my name is Estelle and I must have gotten lost from my family." Estelle said.

"You shouldn't trespass..." The man scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Estelle frowned. "I was just curious and excited."

"Please don't get mad at her..." The blonde woman frowned.

"Well, what can you do?" The man seemed to scoff to Estelle.

"I can dance," Estelle said. "And I have some creatures I can bring out."

The man looked to her, a little unimpressed at first.

"Watch me!" Estelle pried. "Let me show you."

"Fine, do what you must." The man soon allowed.

Estelle soon stood on the tip of her toes and started to dance while she brought out her three Pokemon. The man looked disturbed by the creatures.

"Oh, how cute." The blonde woman smiled to the Pokemon.

Teddy and the Ralts twins looked confused of what was going on, but just decided to show their abilities/attacks without hurting anyone. The blonde woman smiled while the man looked annoyed at first, but he seemed to enjoy Estelle's dancing as it was rather interesting for someone her young age. Estelle soon finished and curtsied as she finished the dance.

"Well, that was rather amazing." The man had to admit.

"Thank you, sir." Estelle smiled.

"If you'll excuse us, I have to speak with Madellaine alone." The man said.

"Oh, um, sure..." Estelle replied. "Come on, guys."

The Pokemon nodded and followed her until they ran into a clown girl.

"Excuse me, have you seen a lion cub?" The clown girl asked Estelle.

"No, why?" Estelle replied.

"I just hope he hasn't gotten lost..." The clown girl frowned. "Mr. Sarousch hates it when he gets into trouble."

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Estelle asked.

"He was in our tent earlier, we had a quick breakfast before we had to go, and he just wandered off when we started setting up..." The clown girl said. "He wouldn't run off without saying anything, he's my best friend." She soon got her answer where he was as they saw the lion cub playing with Akito.

* * *

"Not bad, you're pretty good." Akito smiled.

"Thanks." The lion cub smiled back.

"Goliath!" The clown girl beamed.

"JoJo!" The lion cub beamed back.

The two soon ran together and shared a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again." JoJo frowned.

"I'm sorry, JoJo, I just wanted to get to know the area." Goliath told her.

JoJo smiled as she hugged her lion cub.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Estelle smiled.

"Thanks," JoJo smiled back. "I've known him for a long time."

"Hey, Sis, who's your friend?" Akito asked.

"My name's JoJo Tickle," JoJo smiled. "My family and I are clowns here, but... I kinda miss our old town..." she then pouted. "My daddy signed a contract from Mr. Sarousch, and we've been with him for a while now."

"Is he a bad person?" Estelle asked.

"He can be a little mean..." JoJo frowned. "Daddy says not to worry about it, but... He doesn't seem very nice to me. I just miss our old home and my friends."

Goliath began to nuzzle JoJo as his way of comforting her.

"Aw, thanks, Goliath." JoJo smiled to her best friend.

Goliath smiled back up to JoJo.

"Estelle, there you are," Atticus said, a little panicked since she was his little girl. "You shouldn't wander too far."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Estelle told him. "But I think my magic shoes transported me to Madellaine for a reason."

"Your shoes?" Atticus asked, confused for a second until he remembered. "Oh, the shoes you got from Barbie!"

"Yeah... I guess I needed to meet Madellaine..." Estelle replied. She then remembered about Quasimodo's situation and soon gasped out of realization.

The bells soon rang from Notre Dame.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go now, I'll see you later." JoJo promised as she left with Goliath.

Estelle soon saw Madellaine going to the church and decided to go with her to make sure she met Quasimodo.

"Estelle, don't run off!" Atticus called out. "Don't run! Augh..."

Mo hid a small smirk to her husband.

"Can you believe she just wandered off with her curiosity?" Atticus frowned, though he was just like that at that age. "Never mind, I already know where she gets that from."

Mo just giggled to her husband.

* * *

Madellaine looked around as she came into the church as she heard the ringing bells and soon came to the tower to meet the hunchback. Estelle kept on following her as they went up to the bell floor.

"Uh, hello?" Madellaine called out as she came inside.

"Damsel alert~" Hugo smirked.

"And a lovely vision at that." Victor added.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Laverne complained.

"I-I'm looking for the bell ringer." Madellaine called out as she made her way inside.

"She wants you, big guy!" Hugo smiled to Quasimodo.

Quasimodo soon hid away which made the gargoyles come go to see him.

"Is anyone here?" Madellaine asked as she came up to the ladder.

Estelle began to look around with her magic for Quasimodo before finding him hiding. The gargoyles were all latched onto Quasimodo to bring him out to meet the woman.

"Get out there, sweetie." Laverne urged.

"I-I-I can't," Quasimodo stammered. "What would I say?"

"Open your mouth," Victor advised. "Something will come out."

"I-I-I..." Quasimodo stammered again.

"Nothing came out." Hugo muttered.

'He's nervous about meeting Madellaine.' Estelle thought to herself.

"My name is Madellaine, I-I'm with the circus, and, oh, I just love bells," Madellaine smiled as she uncovered the table and accidentally dropped the figures, but quickly picked them up. "Which one is La Fidele?"

"The bells, you ding-dong. She likes the bells," Hugo pushed Quasimodo out with Victor and Laverne. "Talk shop."

Quasimodo was soon out, but he then went to hide since he was so nervous.

"Are you hiding from me?" Madellaine asked before giggling as she saw him trying to hide under a bell that looked like a hat too big for him.

"No... What's so funny?" Quasimodo replied.

"Nothing. It's just... It looks like you're wearing a really big hat," Madellaine giggled until she realized how that sounded out loud. "Oh. That... That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Estelle began to wait for Quasimodo's answer.

"No, I just never looked at it that way before." Quasimodo replied.

Yes, it's a... It's a brass beret," Madellaine smiled as they shared a laugh together. "A-A 2-ton topper."

"A-A chapeau in C-sharp!" Quasimodo added.

The two of them began to laugh together and where this made Estelle and the gargoyles happy.

Madellaine laughed, but then gasped as she saw the gargoyles, but they turned back to stone before she could notice that they were alive. "The gargoyles!"

"Gargoyles..." Quasimodo muttered slightly.

"Well, they were... They were alive!" Madellaine told him even if she couldn't see him. "But that's dumb, isn't it?"

"No." Quasimodo smiled.

 _'They are so meant to be.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Madellaine soon began to walk away and Quasimodo then came out of hiding. "You must think I'm stupid." The woman sighed insecurely.

"Not at all," Quasimodo supported, though kept hiding. "That just means you have an imagination."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

Quasimodo got down lower, only staying in the shadows.

"What's your name?" Madellaine asked.

"Quasimodo." The hunchback replied.

"Well, Quasimodo, wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" Madellaine asked.

Quasimodo simply backed deeper into the shadows.

"Aw, he's so shy." Estelle whispered to herself.

Madellaine looked up and found a cloak and decided to move it from the rafter, letting the sunshine go down on Quasimodo which made him hide even more, but his face was shown which seemed to horrify the blonde woman. "I h-h-have to go. I'm sorry." she said, shakily before running out of the bell tower.

"Madellaine, wait!" Estelle called out.

Quasimodo frowned as he felt like he blew his chance to win Madellaine as she ran, even with Estelle's call.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Quasimodo." Estelle frowned to the hunchback.

Quasimodo began to start making a new wooden figure.

"Oh, poor kid..." Laverne frowned as she came towards Quasimodo while Hugo and Victor stayed behind. "Are you okay?" she then asked, almost maternally.

"No... You saw the way she looked at me." Quasimodo frowned back.

"Well, try to get her to look again." Laverne said.

Quasimodo looked to her before giving a small smile. "Do you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles?" Laverne replied. "What kind of miracles?"

"Oh, you know, just ordinary miracles." Quasimodo said as he looked at the Madellaine figurine he made.

"I'm not following ya, kid." Laverne said.

"He means like the kind of miracles that happen everyday." Estelle said as she came over.

"Yes... Exactly." Quasimodo agreed with the young girl.

"I know how you feel, Quasimodo; I mean I do have friends and a family that loves me, but I don't have someone that loves me loves me." Estelle sighed.

"You're too young to worry about stuff like that." Laverne told Estelle.

Estelle simply sighed.

"We're probably in the same boat," Quasimodo told Estelle as he looked at the figure he made of himself. "I'm just wondering if maybe someone could love me."

Estelle nodded as Quasimodo looked distant.

"Imagine someone to love, Who loves you, Imagine, To look in her eyes and see, Imagine how miraculous it seems to be~" Quasimodo began to sing as he soon finished the wooden figure of Madellaine and admired it.

"But it's not so very rare you can find it anywhere~" Estelle sang.

Laverne smiled to both of them.

"It's an ordinary miracle, The kind you find around you every single day, Or maybe it's just seasonal~" Quasimodo sang. He soon put the wooden figure of Madellaine next to his wooden figure of himself before both him and Estelle went down to two yellow roses in a jar.

"Like Spring and May, there's so many~" Estelle sang as they both took one yellow rose each.

"The ordinary miracle the common kind of miracle that runs right by or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye so you miss it~" Estelle and Quasimodo sang as he gave Laverne his yellow rose.

Laverne smiled and accepted the flower before sniffing it.

"A sudden bolt of distant lightning, Cathedrals rising out of stone, A baby starts to walk or talk one day, Then shockingly he's grown, And in love~" Estelle sang as she hung upside down with a smile to a mother bat with her baby bat waking up before looking to see the girl and she carefully came down to be right-side up.

"That volcano of emotion, Not 10,000 gypsy potions, Can undo, Yes, it's love~," Quasimodo sang with her. "Well, of course my view is slanted, But people do take love for granted~"

"Sad, but true~" Estelle sang. "Of all the many miracles marvelous and big and small, when people fall in love, it really beats them all~"

Laverne smiled to the two.

"Oh, to see it To feel it, To know it, Imagine someone to love~" Quasimodo sang as a butterfly came out of its cocoon.

"Who loves you, Imagine to look in her eyes, And see, Imagine how extraordinary~" Estelle sang as she danced while the butterfly flew by her and the female gargoyle.

"It would be, If an ordinary miracle, Happened to, Me~" Estelle and Quasimodo then sang together.

The gargoyles felt sorry for them. Quasimodo thought about the girl he saw earlier, but just felt down in the dumps.

"Go to the circus!" Victor smiled. "Make a good impression! Hmm, what does one wear to a carnival event?"

"Nothing." Quasimodo said while shaking his dad.

"Daring!" Hugo chuckled. "Maybe a bit pushy for a first date."

"Uh, that's not what he means!" Estelle blushed a bit bashfully like a certain dwarf.

"Quasi, Estelle, you can stay here and hope for a miracle or you can get out there and make a miracle of your own." Laverne advised.

Quasimodo and Estelle began to think about what Laverne advised and decided to take it.

"You're right, I'm off to the circus," Quasimodo smiled before frowning. "Oh, but what am I going to wear?"

"I got the perfect thing, kid!" Hugo beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Though the next scene shows Quasimodo in an outfit that was anything but perfect. Everyone looked to him in slight surprise.

"Well, how do I look?" Quasimodo smiled.

"Like a Montague." Cherry whispered jokingly.

The others didn't know what to say though.

"Uh, too much?" Quasimodo asked the others as he took off his hat.

"No, no. I mean..." Esmeralda stammered.

"Of course not." Phoebus added.

"Wow! Great hat, Quasi." Zephyr smiled.

"I-If our friend Rarity was here, she'd say that you look magnificent." Mo smiled nervously.

"Um, yes!" Atticus quickly added. "Very dashing... As she would also say."

"Cerise...?" Forte nudged his wife.

"Huh? Oh, um..." Cherry said before shrugging. "I still think he looks like he stepped out of a Shakespearean play."

"You look great." Akito said to Quasimodo.

Djali soon ate the feather from Quasimodo's hat. Felicity and Chip shook their heads to that as they walked down the streets.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome to the Cirque de Sarousch!" A man's voice announced. "Magic! Magic! Tricks that you cannot ever dream of!"

'I doubt that' Cherry thought to herself.

"Wooow!" Zephyr smiled as he looked around in wide wonder. "Wow!" He then ran off one way in excitement.

"Zephyr, stay close, I don't want to lose you," Phoebus told his son before muttering under his breath. "I don't trust these people."

"You're not the only one." Atticus said.

"What does that mean?" Esmeralda glared as she sounded offended.

"Well, just look at them," Phoebus replied. "I mean, they travel from town to town like-like-like-like..."

"Gypsies?" Esmeralda glared.

"Yes!" Phoebus replied, but realized how offensive that sounded and stammered. "No! I mean... I mean... Uh..."

'This is getting awkward.' Mo thought to herself.

"Uh, uh, so, Quasi, um... Where's this Madellaine of yours?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"I don't know, but I-I'm sure she'll be out soon." Quasimodo replied before he saw a poster of Madellaine with her boss.

Estelle started to wonder off on her own.

"When're you gonna put a leash on that kid?" Cherry teased Atticus and Mo as Estelle wandered off on her own.

"Oi." Atticus groaned.

* * *

"You don't understand. You didn't see him," Madellaine told Saroush as Estelle peeked from behind the cart to look in through the window as the two were talking. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you stole from _me_!" Saroush firmly told her.

Hearing this caused Estelle to gasp.

"But I was only six-years-old." Madellaine frowned.

"And you were starving, and it was only a few coins," Saroush replied until he gagged from the tight fitting of a girdle he was now wearing. "Oh, you cretin, not so tight!"

Estelle started to giggle hearing that last part.

"I made a mistake." Madellaine frowned.

"Yes, and did I turn you over to the authorities?" Saroush asked as he was being made to look presentable for the audience.

"No."

"Or the workhouse?"

"No."

"And who took you in? Looked after you like a true friend?"

"You did."

Estelle began to feel sorry for Madellaine.

"Oh, yes," Saroush smirked. "All you need to do is to look pretty for him, and he'll tell you what I need to know."

Madellaine frowned, but she obeyed his every word.

"Mirrors!" Saroush signaled before looking into his reflection. "I could kiss me, but I'd fall in love."

 _'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ Estelle thought to herself as she turned away and gagged in disgust of his narcissism.

"Come, trinket, we're on." Saroush told Madellaine, tossing her a dress to wear before leaving.

Madellaine frowned to him as she held the dress and looked to her reflection, and where she saw Estelle's reflection in one of the mirrors. She then looked back.

"Oh, um, hello." Estelle smiled softly.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Madellaine frowned.

"I'm sorry, Madellaine..." Estelle frowned back. "It sounds terrible."

"Yeah, well, living on the streets wasn't easy." Madellaine frowned.

"What about your parents?" Estelle frowned back.

"I don't have any..." Madellaine sighed sadly. "I didn't have anywhere to go... I wanted to get some bread that the baker had out, but... I didn't have any money."

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"Excuse me, I have to go and get ready," Madellaine told her. "You better go to your own family."

"Okay." Estelle said.

Madellaine sighed as she looked in the mirror and left to get dressed while Estelle let her have some privacy.

"Mama, I don't like this Saroush guy," Teddy glared as he came out of his Pokeball. "He's not very nice to Miss Madellaine."

"I know, Teddy, I don't like him either." Estelle said.

"Can I battle him?" Teddy smirked a little darkly.

"No, no, he'll just act all innocent." Estelle said.

"Aw..." Teddy pouted.

"Don't worry, I promise he'll get what he deserves, they usually do," Estelle comforted. "All we can really do is help Miss Madellaine when ever she needs us."

"Okay." Teddy said.

Estelle hugged Teddy. "You're such a good boy." she then said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mama." Teddy smiled back to her.

They soon went back to their family.

* * *

"Everything okay now?" Mo smiled to her daughter.

"A little." Estelle said.

"Come on, guys!" Zephyr beamed before taking Estelle's hands.

Estelle blushed to the hand holding as she soon walked with him. A bear was soon shown balancing on a ball and was juggling fire torches. Teddy was impressed with the bear. Another bear came with the first one while Teddy clapped his paws together. More performers rode in before going on the stage as the audience watched in excitement before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Every time I see a smoke bomb, I keep expecting to see Trixie Lulamoon." Cherry muttered.

"Same here." Forte said.

Smoke cleared and soon showed Saroush up on stage. "Boys and girls! Voila! A treat for your senses." The man smile before juggling three balls and one-by-one, they vanished before appearing in Zephyr's hands.

"Wow! Yeah!" Zephyr beamed as he carried the balls.

"Amazing." Estelle said.

The girls swooned from one sign the tiny man held. Cherry looked like she was going to gag.

"May I present my assistant: the lovely Madellaine." Saroush introduced before making the blonde woman appear on stage next to him.

"That's her." Estelle whispered to her parents and siblings.

"Ah..." Atticus gave a nod.

"She's pretty." Chip said to Estelle.

"She's Quasimodo's true love, I can feel it." Estelle told them.

They could even see Quasimodo look to Madellaine like he was in love with her. Phoebus then smirked and playfully nudged Quasimodo when he saw the look in the hunchback's eyes as he looked to Madellaine.

"And now, I will astound you with a feat of magic unparalleled in modern times," Saroush told the crowd before helpers came in with an elephant on a stand. "Behold La Petit!"

"Ooh." The kids smiled.

"Looks like Mrs. Jumbo to me." Cherry muttered.

Atticus hid a snicker to that as they shared a quiet laugh together. Madellaine took the elephant by her trunk and came to bring her on stage while the audience looked excited.

"I wonder what he'll do?" Estelle said.

"Probably a vanishing act..." Cherry muttered.

"Do not look away from the beast for I shall make it vanish before your very eyes," Saroush told the audience. "Keep a sharp watch. See the creature disappear into thin air."

"Called it," Cherry smirked. "Thanks, Zatanna."

Mo soon felt something was going on while the act was going on. Madellaine posed while Saroush said his magic words and made the elephant disappear. This, of course, amazed the audience and they were excited and even threw roses on the stage.

"Yeah! Wow! Wow, wow, wow! Sarousch is incredible!" Zephyr beamed as he was the most excited. "I wish I could join the circus. Hey, hey, maybe I _could_ join a circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler. What do you think, Quasi? I'd juggle and I'd-" He then noticed that his best friend wasn't listening to him. "Quasi? Uh, uh, uh, uh, Quasi?" He soon decided to wave his hands in front of Quasimodo's eyes. "Hello?"

Quasimodo soon woke up and picked up the young boy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Zephyr replied before pointing to Madellaine. "You were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend."

"It's true." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Oh, she... she's not my... Who said she was my... That's a..." Quasimodo stammered before smirking to them. "You guys..."

They all then shared a laugh together and even Djali joined in. Phoebus and Esmeralda smiled to that and decided to go off on their own. Teddy was happy for them.

"I thought you forgot about me." Zephyr said.

"That will never happen," Quasimodo soothed. "I'll always be here for you."

"Always?" Zephyr asked.

"Always." Quasimodo promised.

Unknown to them, Madellaine watched from afar.

"You mean if ever, I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble?~" Zephyr smiled to Quasimodo.

"I'd be right there~" Quasimodo smiled back to him. "We'd be a pair~"

"You mean you'll never ever leave me we'll always be a double, we do?~" Zephyr smiled back.

"That's the arithmetic I'd stick with you~" Quasimodo smiled to him as they explored the circus grounds.

Madellaine kept hidden as she watched the two together.

"Just say we're hanging by a rope above an evil witch's brew pot, It's bubbling blue, With sticky goo~," Zephyr smiled. "Our rope gives way and then we crash and make a splash, Inside her stew pot of glue~"

"Even if you're sticky slick I'd stick with you~" Quasimodo smiled to him which made Madellaine smile.

Estelle saw Madellaine and smiled back. Madellaine soon hid away once Estelle was in her glimpse. Even Teddy smiled to Madellaine. Estelle and Teddy looked curious, but soon caught up with the others. Chip soon took out a rose and held it out to Felicity. Felicity blushed as she took the rose and sniffed it, but it seemed to turn black and cold when she touched it, she cupped her mouth in worry, but soon Chip laughed in a playful way which made her laugh. Estelle felt jealous of them still, but she would do something to express her feelings to Zephyr. Teddy frowned for Estelle and decided to even help her out.

"Best friends..." Zephyr smiled.

"And we always will be," Quasimodo smiled back. "Always."

Zephyr soon fell asleep.

Quasimodo soon took Zephyr off his back and continued to sing to him while holding him in his arms. "Through all the thin and thick, Closer than frack and frick, We two will do the trick, I'd stick with you~"

Madellaine smiled as that looked rather touching.

"Fast as the clock can tick, I'd be there just as quick~," Quasimodo smiled as he rocked Zephyr. "No one I'd rather pick, I'd stick with you~"

The others soon came over.

"Kids, it's late," Cherry told the young ones. "I suggest we all turn in for the night."

"Zephyr's beat us to getting some sleep." Akito smirked playfully.

"Well, he _is_ six..." Mo chuckled.

Esmeralda smiled as she took Zephyr in her arms to go put down to bed.

"We better go and get some sleep too." Akito said.

They soon went to get going to get some sleep while Estelle looked back to see that Madellaine came out to see Quasimodo.

"You have a way with kids." Madellaine smiled to the hunchback.

Seeing Madellaine caused Quasimodo to become nervous.

* * *

"Mom... Dad... What's it like to fall in love?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, it can be a lot of feelings..." Mo smiled. "You can feel your heart racing faster than it ever had before... You can't stop thinking about that person... It's like you're a whole different person."

"And, um, how does it feel when you've kissed that person, besides feeling fireworks?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, it's a nice experience, but it's best to experience it yourself..." Mo smiled. "When I first kissed your father, I felt like I was walking on air."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

"You're too young to think about love..." Atticus mumbled a little.

"Aw, Atticus, let her have a moment, she'll learn..." Mo comforted. "And besides, Akito's young and he and Vincent both have girlfriends."

Atticus looked away and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not a baby." Estelle pouted to her father.

"I know, I know." Atticus sighed.

"You'll feel love soon enough, Estelle, and when you do, you'll know..." Mo smiled. "You shouldn't rush love... Especially with a love potion..." She then winced. "Those always have a bad result."

Estelle smiled to her mother while feeling sleepy. Once they got to where they were going to sleep, the kids were put in bed.

* * *

The kids soon all bundled down to get some sleep.

"Good night, everyone..." Forte told the kids.

"Night..." The kids murmured before the lights were out, the door was shut, and they could all sleep.

"They're so peaceful when they're asleep." Mo said.

"Almost like angels..." Cherry had to agree before sighing. "How did we all grow up so fast?"

Atticus simply shrugged.

"Well, at least it's a nice night..." Cherry said as she looked out a window. "I've never seen Paris this peaceful in a long time."

"Same here." Forte said.

Everyone looked outside, but it didn't seem all too well outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebus soon got on Achilles to ride into town to see what the distress was, and where it was about people's stuff getting stolen.

"Phoebus?" Atticus asked. "You need help?"

"I'm sure I can handle this, but if you'd like to help, that's fine." Phoebus smiled to him.

Atticus soon joined Phoebus in his investigation of who was behind the robbery.

* * *

The people complained about their missing stuff to the two men.

"Captain of the Guard, I insist you do something." A woman glared.

"They took my silver!" A man cried out. "All my coins to pay my landlord! They'll throw us out!"

"My bracelet is gone!" Another woman shrieked.

"My life savings is gone!" Another man frowned.

 _'Whoa.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"All right, all right, have no worry. The king's guard is on the case. We'll find the culprits," Phoebus told the crowd before muttering. "Where we'll find them, I don't know."

"Talk about a crime-spree..." Atticus muttered to himself. "I mean seriously, how could all of these people have gotten robbed?"

"Not just them, but it seems to almost be everyone..." Phoebus replied.

Atticus soon looked at the circus while having a theory about the circus being in town as well as the robberies. "Phoebus... I have a theory..." He said. "Isn't it a little suspicious how these people come to town for their circus just as soon as there are robberies?"

Phoebus soon paused and thought about it. "You might be onto something..."

"I'm sure of it," Atticus smirked. "Can't fight instinct."

"You must be a great at your job with your instincts." Phoebus smirked back.

"Well, I am a detective." Atticus replied.

"I'll agree, after all, how many times have I been wrong?" Phoebus nodded.

Achilles then clamped his hoof to count how many times Phoebus had been wrong before.

"Achilles, that was a rhetorical question." Phoebus sighed to his horse.

Achilles simply shrugged. Phoebus soon had Achilles ride off into the night before they would go back home.

* * *

Later that night, Estelle decided to do something that Luna the black cat did once. Everyone else was still asleep. Estelle tiptoed while they slept so she could do what she wanted to do. She soon found Zephyr and knew exactly what to do. There were footsteps heard outside.

Estelle panicked and hid away right now before looking out. The footsteps soon went away and faded. Estelle then breathed in relief before looking down on Zephyr. She soon quietly made her way to Zephyr. Zephyr was sleeping soundly since he was quite tired from today's excitement, unaware of what Estelle was up to. Estelle soon kissed Zephyr on the lips, knowing he wouldn't wake up.

Zephyr still slept through that. Estelle cupped her mouth with a sheepish giggle while blushing as she was experiencing her first crush. She soon left the room to get her rest. It was a peaceful night for them, even if nearly all of Paris was robbed by suspicious characters.

* * *

Soon enough, the next day came.

"Come see the lovely Esmeralda in her dance d'amour," Clopin told the crowd and smiled as he brought out a puppet to entertain the kids with. "Careful, or you may lose your heart."

The puppet began to show his heart thumping before fainting. Some of the kids laughed to that before looking to the gypsy woman as she performed a little dance for them. Zephyr was also on stage, juggling, and Djali joined in on the dance, and where Estelle was dancing from her the happiness in her heart from last night.

"Oh, she looks so graceful today..." Forte said as Estelle joined in on the dance like she had a spring in her step.

"Esmeralda? Esmeralda!" Quasimodo called from backstage. "You gotta help me!"

Estelle overheard what Quasimodo and had a feeling it had something to do with his feelings for Madellaine. Esmeralda handed Estelle her tambourine and then went to talk with Quasimodo in private, and where Estelle handed the tambourine to Felicity so she could find out if her theory was right. Felicity giggled as she took the tambourine and soon danced with the others on stage.

* * *

"Quasi, what is it?" Esmeralda asked once she and the hunchback were alone in a tent. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm sick. I feel awful, and then wonderful!" Quasimodo sounded miserable at first before smiling. "And then wonderfully awful a-a-and awfully wonderful."

Estelle soon decided to listen into what was going on.

"Euphoria." Esmeralda smiled knowingly.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep." Quasimodo continued.

"I see, a-a-and it hurts to breathe, but you don't care?" Esmeralda asked as she looked through the crystal ball.

"Yes! Yes! Exactly," Quasimodo replied. "What do I do?"

"Well, you have to tell her how you feel." Esmeralda advised.

Quasimodo looked scared to do that. "Uh... How can I...?" The hunchback stammered anxiously. "What would she say?"

"Sorry, I can't help you with this one," Esmeralda told him. "You'll have to find out yourself."

"She's right." Estelle said.

They then looked over and found Estelle right there.

"Oops," Estelle smiled sheepishly. "I was curious."

"Thank you, Estelle, but I can handle this." Esmeralda smiled to the brunette girl.

"I can see that." Estelle smiled back.

"That circus is responsible for a string of robberies." Phoebus said as he soon came in, looking firm and serious.

"What?" Esmeralda frowned.

"I like the circus, Papa," Zephyr smiled as he juggled. "I want to join a-and-"

"Absolutely not!" Phoebus firmly told his son which made him frown in worry. "Those people-"

"Maybe calling them 'those people' isn't wise, sir." Estelle spoke up.

"Please don't interrupt," Esmeralda told Estelle before looking to her husband. "How can you lump people together like that?"

"But the gypsies weren't guilty of crimes like these circus people." Phoebus told his wife.

Estelle soon sneaked away quietly to go see Madellaine to find out if she knew anything about the robberies.

"That's actually a smart point you have there..." Cherry had to admit to the Captain of the Guard.

"Madellaine's not," Quasimodo defended. "She's different."

"Well, maybe, and maybe she's just using you to get something else." Phoebus told him.

"Are you saying that she doesn't love him for him, just for him?" Mo asked Phoebus.

"Oh, of course she cou-Yes, anyone could, but look at the facts." Phoebus struggled.

"Find some, and I will." Quasimodo glared before he soon left the tent.

Esmeralda looked concerned for him before glaring at her husband and leaving himself. Even Zephyr and Djali left out the tent and the goat butted a ball against his head.

"Achilles, do you believe this? Everybody is mad at me," Phoebus sulked. "How often does that happen?"

Achilles began to do the same thing he did last night.

"Rhetorical!" Phoebus told his horse.

* * *

Later on, Estelle soon found Madellaine and she was practicing her tight-rope act, and where Estelle saw Madellaine had a wooden figure of herself and where it was from Quasimodo.

"What are you doing now, my little cabbage?" Saroush asked as he came to the blonde woman which made her gasp at first.

"Practicing." Madellaine told him.

"Why strain yourself?" Saroush chuckled before coming into the tent. "Oh, did you find out where the monster keeps his bell, trinket?"

"Excuse me, but Quasimodo is not a monster and she is not your trinket." Estelle glared at Saroush.

"She's right." Madellaine added as she continued balancing on the tight rope.

"Children should be seen and not heard." Saroush glared back down at Estelle.

"Leave her alone," Madellaine told Saroush, firmly. "I want nothing more to do with your thefts."

"I need to have that bell." Saroush glared at Madellaine.

"You can't have it!" Estelle snapped. "It's not yours!"

"Estelle's right." Madellaine said.

"Oh, really? And how will you survive out there, hmm?" Saroush glared to Madellaine. "On your looks?"

"Quasimodo sees something you don't." Madellaine glared back.

"Oh, does he?" Saroush sneered. "Well, what if he were to have an unfortunate accident?"

Madellaine gasped to that and fell off the tight rope.

"If I have to go up there with my men, and do it the hard way, the hunchback may get hurt." Saroush told her.

Estelle gasped as she knew what that meant.

"No! You can't!" Madellaine gasped as Saroush's men came up behind her an carried her by her arms. "You... You wouldn't."

"If you want him alive, then lure the bell-ringer away while I steal La Fidele," Saroush smirked as he stroked her face. "Lead him out of harm's way."

Madellaine looked like she was out of options so she simply nodded her head. Saroush smirked to that and his men soon let Madellaine go, dropping her on her knees and they left the tent. Estelle felt bad for Madellaine. Teddy came in and saw the figurine of the woman and soon picked it up and brought it to her.

"Oh... Thank you..." Madellaine told him as she took the figure, though she still looked miserable.

Estelle and Teddy soon decided to leave her alone for a bit.

"Is she gonna be okay, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sure there'll be a happy ending soon..." Estelle comforted her Pokemon before hugging him and smiled. "Oh, you're so sweet."

Teddy smiled back at her.

"I'm so proud of you." Estelle smiled.

* * *

They soon went to meet up with Zephyr.

"I can't believe what Papa said about the circus people." Zephyr pouted.

Estelle wasn't sure how to tell Zephyr about most of the circus people.

"We're really sorry, Zephyr," Akito frowned. "I wish there was something we could do."

"I really wanted to be in the circus..." Zephyr pouted.

Djali came to the boy and nuzzled him to comfort him.

"Djali sure is a nice pet." Vincent said.

"I try my best." Djali bleated.

"So, how did you guys get a grizzly bear for a pet?" Zephyr asked.

"He's actually my Pokemon." Estelle replied.

"Poke... Man... Huh?" Zephyr asked.

"Poke-E-Mon..." Vincent enunciated slowly and clearly.

"What's a Pokémon?" Zephyr asked.

"They're these monsters you can keep for company and train to fight others," Akito explained before he took out his Pokeball. "Allow me to demonstrate..." he then tossed the ball in the air to summon the Pokemon inside for Zephyr to see for himself, and where out came Pupitar and Ponyta.

"Whoa!" Zephyr gasped.

"Zephyr, this is Pupitar and Ponyta." Akito introduced with a smile.

Pupitar and Ponyta simply replied by nuzzling.

"Um, your horse is on fire..." Zephyr said to Akito about Ponyta.

"Ponyta's like that, Zephyr, it's okay." Akito reassured the boy.

Ponyta nodded in agreement.

"That's pretty cool..." Zephyr said as he took a look at them.

Pupitar and Ponyta smiled at the compliment. Vulpix soon came out of his Pokeball next.

"A fox?" Zephyr asked.

"Vulpix," Vincent corrected. "He does kinda look like a regular fox though, doesn't he?"

Vulpix smiled up and all around.

"So, what makes him different from a fox?" Zephyr asked.

"See this?" Vincent asked as Vulpix turned around. "He has more than one tail."

"Yeah?" Zephyr asked himself before taking a look to see that that was true.

"He also has fire powers." Vincent continued.

"Ooh." Zephyr smiled.

"Sorry about the circus though..." Vincent said to Zephyr.

"Yeah... It's such a bummer... Zephyr pouted. "Papa doesn't trust 'em."

"We can tell." Akito said.

"Well, what can you do?" Chip frowned. "It's not like you can just run away and join the circus."

Zephyr suddenly had an idea. "Heeey..."

"Oh, no, no, no, don't do it," Chip told him. "You shouldn't run away like that, Zephyr!"

"Yeah, our dad learned that the hard way." Akito said.

"I have to," Zephyr decided. "I bet I'd be great in the circus."

"Well, okay then." Estelle said.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" Vincent frowned.

"If you guys won't help me, then I'll go alone." Zephyr told them.

"Okay, okay." Akito said.

Zephyr then decided to get ready to leave for the circus.

Estelle looked sheepish as she soon came beside the boy. "Um, Zephyr, uh, would you like some company for your trip?" she then offered, blushing a little since she seemed to like him.

"Sure." Zephyr smiled.

"Great!" Estelle smiled back. "Uh, thanks."

Zephyr smiled to her and allowed her to join him.

"Oh, Zephyr, no..." Djali frowned about the boy running away to join the circus.

* * *

"Should we stop them?" Vincent asked Akito.

"I don't think there's anyway we can stop them... I guess we could let them go... But I don't like that Saroush guy..." Akito replied.

"Neither do I." The Pokemon said.

"But if something goes wrong, you'll save them, right?" Vincent asked.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Akito smiled.

"Right." Vincent nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out..." Akito decided. "I always promised myself I'd look out for Estelle and anyone else who might be with her, and I intend to keep that promise for the rest of my life."

"Great." Vincent said.

They soon left Estelle and Zephyr alone.

* * *

"So, um, what can you do?" Zephyr asked Estelle.

"I'm a dancer!" Estelle smiled as she posed like a ballerina.

"That's cool." Zephyr smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm quite talented for my age." Estelle blushed from his smile.

"I'd say so." Zephyr smiled.

Estelle giggled bashfully and brightly, she felt so happy right now since they were bonding.

* * *

"I have to talk to Saroush." Phoebus decided.

"Please do, that guy is a wacko." Cherry replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Atticus asked Phoebus.

"By all means." Phoebus allowed.

"I'll be back..." Atticus smiled to Mo.

Mo then hugged him and kissed him before he left. Phoebus and Atticus soon arrived back at the circus. Mo sighed as she watched him go, but smiled to her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saroush was admiring his stolen collection.

"Whoa, Achilles." Atticus told the horse once they came to where they needed to go.

"Ooh, lovely~..." Saroush smirked until he heard the doors and quickly hid his treasure. "Captain!"

"We're here about a rash of robberies." Phoebus firmly told him.

"And we're here to search for any jewelry and money." Atticus added.

"A theft in this town." Phoebus added.

"Well, we've had nothing go missing, except some of my hair!" Saroush chuckled as he was soon looked after by his helper. "Are you clever enough to retrieve that?"

"You don't mind us looking around, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, no, I suppose not." Saroush said, innocently.

Atticus nodded and then came to one box and opened it, but it was empty. Phoebus soon looked into a different box. Saroush just sat calmly and innocently. Atticus felt suspicious, but he kept looking for evidence, and where he soon saw that Phoebus found the evidence they needed.

"Oh, it's true, Captain!" Saroush soon cried out in dismay. "And it's _my_ fault!"

"Y-You're confessing...?" Phoebus asked, a bit confused.

"Absolutely. _She's_ my responsibility," Saroush cried. "See, _she's_ been a thief since she was six. I thought I could break her of it if I gave her a job, a place to call home. Oh, Madellaine!"

"Madellaine?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Madellaine." Saroush repeated through sobs.

"Where is she?" Phoebus asked.

"Gone," Saroush replied. "She and the hunchback a-are strolling about the town."

"Thank you for telling us." Atticus said.

"No, thank you, boys." Saroush smiled.

"We'll let you get back to yourself..." Phoebus said before leaving with Atticus, and where Saroush now had both Phoebus and Atticus distracted.

"Perfect," Saroush smirked to himself, while admiring a picture of himself. "I make the heist of the century while the girl leads the monster, the detective, and the captain away."


	6. Chapter 6

Madellaine soon wandered through town, passing by the villagers as she was looking for Quasimodo. She soon made it to the church. Some wondered about her, but they left her alone.

Quasimodo came to the doors with his rose. "Madellaine! I-I wanna t-talk to-" he then stammered, hiding the flower from her.

"Oh, um... Let's... Let's go for a walk." Madellaine suggested.

The two of them soon went for a walk.

* * *

The circus was soon shutting down since they were done in Notre Dame and about to go to another town.

"Well, here we go again..." JoJo sighed as she sat with Goliath.

Goliath began to nuzzle her to comfort her.

"Oh, you're such a good lion, Goliath..." JoJo smiled to him.

JoJo's parents soon got ready to pack up and leave with the other circus people.

"I really miss Trina, Skeebo, and Mrs. Kersplatski..." JoJo frowned which made her parents look sad for her about their old lives.

They soon saw Saroush and his men leaving the circus grounds.

"Come on, JoJo, we have to go." Mr. Tickle told his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy." JoJo said before taking Goliath's paw and walking with him.

* * *

Zephyr, Djali, and Estelle soon saw Saroush.

"Oh, oh, oh! Mr. Sarousch!" Zephyr called out as he juggled. "Can we join your circus?"

Saroush took one ball and signed his name on it before giving it back.

"That was odd." Estelle said.

"Ah, the price you pay." Saroush muttered as he put his hood up while leaving with his men.

"Hey, wait!" Zephyr called out.

"Come back!" Djali added.

"Wait for us!" Estelle cried.

"I'm still not sure about this..." Djali whispered to herself about Zephyr and Estelle going to the circus.

"I can join the circus if I want to," Zephyr told the goat before chasing after Saroush. "Hey, where you guys going?"

Estelle saw where they were going and didn't like it. Phoebus and Atticus soon questioned everyone in town about Madellaine, but it wasn't working out so far, but they weren't going to give up their search.

* * *

Zephyr and Estelle soon came into the church.

"Aunt Cherry, is Dad here?" Estelle asked.

"No, he's not," Cherry replied as she practiced some yoga. "He's with Phoebus, looking for the robbers."

Estelle soon felt torn as she wanted to keep up with Zephyr or go and inform her dad what Saroush was up to. Cherry continued doing what she was doing. Estelle sighed and she soon went to follow Zephyr as they went up to the bell tower.

 _'I already know what Saroush is after.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Oh! They're stealin' La Fidele!" Zephyr glared.

Djali shook her head as she didn't like this at all. Saroush soon said his magic words which made his men roll their eyes in annoyance. Once he was finished, he soon made the bell disappear. The gargoyles hid away and unfortunately saw this.

"They stole it! Dad was right!" Zephyr gasped before turning to Djali and Estelle. "Come on, we've gotta find out where they've taken the bell!"

"Agreed." Estelle nodded.

As they left, a bell was suddenly rung which was a signal to the others who knew about it and they went towards Notre Dame.

"La Fidele! It's gone!" The Archdeacon cried out, coming out of the church. "The bell has been stolen!"

"We must find her, or the festival will be ruined!" Clopin suggested.

Phoebus and Atticus soon knew exactly who stole the bell.

"Sarousch! How could I have been such a fool?" Phoebus growled.

"Saroush..." Quasimodo muttered as he came with Madellaine.

"Seal off the city, every street, every river, every alley!" Phoebus told the other guards. "They won't get far with a bell that size."

Quasimodo soon looked at the rose he was going to give Madellaine before having a feeling she knew about Saroush stealing the bell. "Did you know about this?" The hunchback whispered, hoping that she hadn't.

"I-I wanted to tell you," Madellaine frowned. "I tried-"

"You used me!" Quasimodo glared.

Atticus knew this had to be a terrible situation Quasimodo was in.

"'Which one is La Fidele?' 'Let's... Let's go for a walk'," Quasimodo glared at Madellaine. "You never cared about me."

"No! That is not true!" Madellaine frowned.

"You were right." Quasimodo muttered to Phoebus.

"I'm sorry," Phoebus frowned to Quasimodo before glaring at Madellaine. "Take her away!"

"No! No, Quasi, please, let me explain!" Madellaine cried out only to be held back by guards as Quasimodo stormed off inside of the church.

He didn't look back, not trusting Madellaine anymore.

"Poor Quasimodo..." Atticus frowned as this had to be painful for the hunchback.

"Look at me!" Madellaine cried out. "Quasimodo, just look at me!"

Quasimodo just shut the doors as he refused to look at her. Atticus soon saw that Madellaine wasn't all that bad. Quasimodo stormed up the stairs, but soon slowed down and eventually broke down crying. Felicity and Chip smiled to each other until they came to the stairs and found him crying which was a rather heartbreaking sight.

"Quasimodo, is everything okay?" Chip asked.

"Madellaine was just using me so she and Saroush could get La Fidele..." Quasimodo frowned.

"I'm sure she didn't have a choice." Felicity said.

"I thought maybe someone actually cared at me that way..." Quasimodo frowned. He soon looked at the rose and began to pluck the petals.

"Quasi? Hey, Quasi!" Laverne's voice called out from the top.

They began to go to the source of the voice.

"Quasi, is that you?" Laverne asked.

"I say, old chap, bit of assistance?" Victor added.

"Hey, get us out of here!" Hugo cried out.

"Well, this is certainly interesting..." Chip said. "A bunch of gargoyles trapped in a bell."

"How did you three even get under that bell?" Felicity asked.

The three gargoyles then spoke at once.

"One at a time!" Felicity scolded. "Okay... Now, what's going on?"

"It's Zephyr and Estelle!" Laverne said.

"They've gone after 'em!" Hugo added.

"They've what?!" Chip and Felicity panicked.

Quasimodo soon looked protective and serious as he went down the church to go and help out.

"They were here earlier and decided they had to stop Saroush from taking the bell." Victor told the kids.

"Oh, this is serious." Chip said.

"We have to find them..." Felicity frowned.

"Come on, let's go," Chip told her, taking her hand and running with her. "I just hope they're alright."

"I hope so too, Chip, I hope so too." Felicity frowned softly to her best friend.

* * *

Phoebus, Atticus, and the other guards soon came to the town square only to see that the circus grounds were removed.

"What happened to the circus?!" One guard called out.

"They must have moved." Atticus said.

"Of course, trying to cover their tracks..." Phoebus sighed.

 _'This is going to be slightly tougher than I thought.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The guards soon came together to prepare for Saroush's eventual arrest.

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown the catacombs as Saroush rode away in a gondola with La Fidele resting on it. "Won't be long 'til we're home free." The man smirked as he leaned back, resting his feet on a lumped up blanket, only to hear groans from inside of it. He then removed the blanket and soon found that Estelle, Zephyr, and Djali had been hiding underneath of it.

"Uh, hi." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

Djali growled at Saroush and was about to headbutt him only to be grabbed by Saroush's helpers. However, the goat kicked one man in the face with her hoof and got back down on the ground before running and ended up on the floor of the catacombs and the boat rode away without her.

"Don't worry, you guys, I'll get help." Djali promised before running off through a door.

"You'll never get away with this!" Estelle glared at Saroush.

"Yeah, my dad's Captain of the Guard!" Zephyr added.

"Captain of the Guard, eh?" Saroush chuckled wickedly. "Really?"

"Uh-oh... Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Estelle gulped.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

Mo looked like she was going to be sick from worrying about Estelle as Atticus and Phoebus came back.

"Captain, the city is secured, but there is no sign of Sarousch." A guard told Phoebus.

"Then we have to look further!" Phoebus demanded, strictly.

"Where could he be?" Atticus wondered.

"Phoebus! Atticus!" Esmeralda called out as they came in.

"Zephyr and Estelle have gone after Saroush!" Quasimodo informed.

Mo soon fainted.

"Mo!" Atticus gasped and soon came to his wife.

"Ooh... I knew something had to be wrong..." Mo whimpered as she looked up at him. "We have to find them."

"We've looked everywhere." Esmeralda told her husband.

"I've got men all over the city," Phoebus comforted her. "We'll find them."

"Ah, but we do have someone who knows where to find Saroush, right, Chip?" Felicity asked.

"Right." Chip replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Madellaine will know where to find Saroush." Felicity told her mother.

" _Madellaine_?!" Cherry scoffed. "Yeah, I really wanna listen to Miss Blondie after what she did!"

"Listen to them," Madellaine told Cherry. "You're looking in all the wrong places. Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him. It's the same as the disappearing elephant. There was always a tunnel under the stage. He's taken the bell underground."

"The catacombs," Esmeralda thought out loud. "He could be using the catacombs."

"And she could be saying exactly what Sarousch wants her to." Phoebus grumbled.

"No, she's telling you the truth!" Chip told him.

Cherry soon knelt down and looked down to her daughter. "You're sure about this, dear?" she then asked.

"Oui, Maman," Felicity told her mother. "We heard her... I know you and Papa say that eavesdropping is wrong, but we had to... Do you believe me?"

"Well... You're not exactly one to lie, so I believe you..." Cherry said softly.

"Thank you, Maman." Felicity said, hugging her mother.

Cherry gently patted Felicity on the head as the girl smiled.

"Your son's life is at stake," Esmeralda told Phoebus, looking into his eyes and taking his hands. "Maybe you should look again like you did with me."

"We have to go there either way..." Atticus said, a bit firmly. "Saroush did one thing very wrong that I will never forgive him for, he has my little girl, and I don't intend to let anything happen to her as long as I live."

Phoebus soon took the keys for Madellaine's cell.

"You had better not tricking us..." Cherry sharply warned Madellaine. "I don't take too kindly to those who go against me to save their own skin."

"I promise, I'm not tricking you." Madellaine told her.

"All right! But she's coming along as a prisoner." Phoebus told the others as he freed Madellaine.

They soon made their way into the catacombs.


	7. Chapter 7

They soon made their way into the catacombs.

"Boy, this sure brings back memories..." Cherry commented.

"It smells in here..." Vincent frowned.

"You said it." Akito added.

Chip let out a small yelp to the skulls as spiders came out of the eye sockets.

"It's all right, Chip, we're okay." Felicity soothed him.

They all then suddenly heard bleating from a goat before Djali ran out right in front of them from one doorway.

"Djali." Akito smiled.

"Djali, where are Zephyr and Estelle?" Esmeralda asked her goat.

"Saroush!" Djali cried.

"Hurry, Djali, take us to them." Esmeralda told her goat.

Djali then led the way.

"It's Djali: The Wonder Goat." Cherry muttered.

They began to follow the goat.

* * *

"Which will go better with my eyes?" Saroush asked as he looked in his mirror while someone did his hair. "Diamonds or sapphires?"

"I don't think either of them will matter where you're going." Atticus's voice glared.

Saroush held the mirror down and soon saw all of the guards, ready to arrest him.

"Saroush!" Phoebus glared with Atticus.

"Bonjour, Capitan and Detective~" Saroush smirked to them.

"You're not going anywhere, but jail!" Mo glared at Saroush.

"Surrender!" Phoebus added as he rolled a crank which lowered the outside gate. "You've got no way out!"

"Really? I see things a bit differently." Saroush smirked as he suddenly made Estelle and Zephyr appear in his hands.

"Help!" Estelle cried out.

"Mama! Papa!" Zephyr cried out to his parents.

"LET THEM GO!" Phoebus and Atticus demanded.

"Let them go? I think not, boys," Saroush smirked as he held the kids hostage. "They're my tickets out of here!"

Mo began to get angry at Saroush for holding Estelle and Zephyr hostage, but mostly Estelle.

"You're not going anywhere, Saroush, now release the children!" Phoebus demanded as he drew out his sword.

The other guards soon took out their swords as well.

"Let me pass and you may see your precious little children again!" Saroush smirked.

"Let them go or else!" Atticus threatened.

"Quasimodo, he means it," Madellaine whispered to the hunchback. "He'll hurt Estelle and Zephyr, but I know how we can save them. Please untie me!"

"Why?" Quasimodo glared. "So you can escape with Saroush?"

"Don't test me, boys." Saroush smirked.

" **DADDY!** " Estelle cried out.

" **PAPA!** " Zephyr added.

Phoebus looked enraged about his only child in danger, he soon put his sword away and handed the torch to Esmeralda before lifting the gate to allow Saroush to go so that Zephyr and Estelle could go free.

"Lovely~" Saroush chuckled as he got what he wanted.

The gate was soon opened all the way. Quasimodo bowed his head slightly.

"Quasi, listen to me," Madellaine told him. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, but I am someone you can trust."

"How can I?" Quasimodo huffed. "I've already made that mistake."

"Quasimodo, there's more to me." Madellaine told him.

Mo could tell that Madellaine was telling the truth. Quasimodo looked into her eyes as he thought long and hard about it. Eventually, he looked back to her and untied the ropes, looking into her eyes. Madellaine then took his hand and ran with him so that they could both stop Saroush.

"Well done, gentleman." Saroush chuckled as he still rode away with Estelle and Zephyr.

Mo was about to go after them to save the kids.

"Mo, you shouldn't..." Atticus tried to tell her.

"There are children in grave danger..." Mo said softly and slowly at first before turning around with fire in her eyes. " _Don't_ tell me what **I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO!** "

Atticus was about to calm her down before they both noticed Quasimodo and Madellaine missing. Zephyr and Estelle were heard calling out for their parents as Esmeralda held onto Phoebus in heartbreak. Quasimodo stood with Madellaine and used a rope before tossing it across the way and latched it onto the next platform and tied the rope like a tight rope in the circus.

"You hold the rope, I'll do the rest." Madellaine told Quasimodo.

Quasimodo nodded, trusting Madellaine again.

* * *

"Let us go, you big bully!" Estelle glared.

"Oh, you try so hard to sound big and tough, but you're just a little girl." Saroush laughed at her.

"At least my hair isn't a wig." Estelle smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Saroush glared. "Don't cross me, child, I will make you suffer in the worst way possible."

"What? You're gonna sing to me?" Estelle smirked.

Zephyr couldn't help but laugh to that. Saroush began to get annoyed by the children.

Madellaine whispered to herself as she walked across the rope, trying very hard not to lose her balance. "I can do this... I can do this..."

"I _know_ you can." Quasimodo smiled to her.

Madellaine smiled back to him before bravely continuing forward. Estelle began to pray that someone would save them. Madellaine soon sat down on the rope and she swooped by, snatching Estelle and Zephyr away from Saroush.

"What?!" Saroush glared. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just standing here, looking pretty." Madellaine glared back as she carried the kids.

"Yeah, just like you said she should do." Estelle added.

Quasimodo laughed at that as the others came back.

"Estelle!" Akito called out. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Akito!" Estelle called back with a smile.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

The guards then swarmed in and surrounded Saroush since they could now arrest him since he had nothing to bribe them with.

"No, not the face!" Saroush cried out. "Not the face!"

Madellaine smiled as she then gave Zephyr and Estelle back to their families.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mo sighed.

Felicity soon ran up to Estelle and hugged her.

"Aw, I missed you too, Felicity." Estelle smiled as she hugged her cousin back.

* * *

"M-Mr. Saroush... We've been talking..." Mr. Tickle tried to look firm with his now ex-boss. "We... My family and I... We... We..."

" **YOU'RE FIRED!** " Saroush snapped at him while being taken away.

"Uh, I guess that helps..." Mr. Tickle said nervously.

"It's okay, dear..." Mrs. Tickle smiled to her husband. "We're free now."

"Oh, Peaches..." Mr. Tickle smiled back before they shared a kiss, though their noses honked together.

Goliath covered his eyes with his paws while JoJo smiled up to her parents.

"Does this mean we can go back home to Circus Town?" JoJo asked her parents.

"Yes, JoJo, we're going home." Mrs. Tickle smiled.

"Yay!" JoJo and Goliath cheered together.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, the next day came. With Saroush under arrest, everybody in Notre Dame celebrated in excitement and happiness of the festival of love. Quasimodo smiled down to them as he rung La Fidele to help them celebrate as they cheered.

"And now while Quasimodo rings La Fidele, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear!" Clopin told the people.

"I love Josette!" A man called out.

"I love Jean-Paul!" A woman added as they embraced each other.

"Aw!" Estelle and Felicity smiled.

Victor and Laverne smiled to the people down below, not even minding the pigeons. Hugo sighed as he looked like he was left out until he heard Djali's hoof steps and came to see the goat. The gargoyle then held out a rose for the goat, and of course, she ate it before batting her eyelashes and licking him on the cheek. This made Hugo so happy that he fainted with a love sick expression on his face. Next was Phoebus and Esmerelda's turn.

"I was wrong, about all of it." Phoebus whispered as he gave the gypsy a rose.

Esmeralda giggled to that. "I know."

"There's only one thing I can say," Phoebus said quietly before shouting. "I love Esmeralda!"

"I love Phoebus!" Esmeralda added.

They soon kissed. Achilles watched this and shook his head with a smirk to Phoebus. A mare then came up right beside Achilles and gave him a rose. The two horses then shared the rose before galloping off together.

"Aw, it's like Spirit and Rain." Mo smiled to that.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"I love Atticus!" Mo called out, hugging his arm.

"Aw, I love you too, Mo." Atticus smiled.

They all soon heard the bell no longer ringing. This made everybody look both concerned and confused. Once they saw what was happening, it made them all smile, and they saw that Madellaine held out a rose for Quasimodo. Estelle, luckily, got a front row seat to find out what they were talking about.

"What's _in_ this shoes anyway?" Cherry asked about Estelle's shoes.

"Nothing..." Atticus said. "Except for magic dust..."

Cherry gave him a long look in cynical and sardonic deadpan and he slowly smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Quasimodo, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles." Madellaine smiled as she gave the hunchback a rose.

"Just ordinary miracles," Quasimodo smiled back as he accepted the rose. "They happen every day."

"Yuck..." Zephyr rolled his eyes as he saw that up close.

"Yeah, yuck." Quasimodo and Madellaine smiled out of love.

"I'm so happy I could just mildew!" Victor smiled for Quasimodo.

"Aw, lighten up!" Hugo blurted out before crying emotionally. "Take your heart for granite... Like me!"

"Aw, she'd better take good care of our boy." Laverne comforted while patting Hugo on the back.

"Don't worry, I will." Madellaine smiled.

The gargoyles looked shocked and surprised that someone else saw them come alive. Madellaine merely smiled to them and their jaws literally dropped. The blonde woman then soon kissed Quasimodo on the lips. Quasimodo soon let go of the rope for the bell. Zephyr then caught it and rang the bell for him.

"I LOVE MADELLAINE!" Quasimodo called out as he carried his new girlfriend.

"AND I LOVE QUASIMODO!" Madellaine added with a giggle.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

This seemed to be the perfect ending for everybody, and where it would soon be time for the Fudo and Forte families to leave, but before that, Estelle had to get something off her chest. Estelle soon came to Zephyr and suddenly kissed him.

"Guh!" Zephyr groaned slightly with a glare. "Hey, what'd you do _that_ for?"

"Oh! Um... I'm sorry..." Estelle said, a little scared from his reaction. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Zephyr asked.

"Zephyr, I like you... I really like you..." Estelle confessed. "I've wanted to have someone to love just like my brothers, and.. Now I feel like I've found him... My special somebody..." She then told him with a smile.

"Did you have to kiss me?" Zephyr asked which made her instantly frown. "You could have just told me that."

"Um... Sorry..." Estelle said sheepishly. "But I really do like you."

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry, Estelle, but I only like you as a friend..." Zephyr then said which seemed to make Estelle feel worse.

"Oh..." Estelle frowned as tears started to come out.

"Besides, don't you think we're too young for that?" Zephyr asked. "Uh, are you okay?"

"No, I just have to wipe off the egg on my face." Estelle tried to smile through the tears.

"Um... Okay..." Zephyr shrugged, not sure what to think of that, then left her alone.

Estelle smiled, but it quickly dropped to a frown and she felt miserable now. Mo saw everything and came over to her daughter for comfort. Estelle soon cried as she looked depressed now.

"Oh, honey, it's okay... Shh..." Mo cooed as she picked up Estelle in her arms and hugged her as she cried.

* * *

After some time had passed, Estelle soon calmed down.

"Feeling any better?" Mo asked.

"A little bit..." Estelle said softly. "I just thought... I finally found my special someone."

"Looks like you have some more waiting to do." Mo said.

"Yeah, looks like it," Estelle sighed. "And you know what? This time, I'm going to wait."

"I know it seems painful, but it can happen when you least expect it..." Cherry advised. "Lots of boys in high school didn't wanna talk to me most of the time."

"Because they were scared of you?" Estelle guessed.

Cherry glanced at her before looking back. "Yes..."

"Anyway, we should get going." Mo said.

"Already?" Akito asked.

"Oh, come on, you had your fun, time to go home..." Atticus chuckled.

"Okay..." The kids sighed in defeat and soon went with their parents to leave Notre Dame.

Once saying their goodbyes, the two families went back home.

* * *

"Um, Cherry, Maestro, thanks for letting me come." Chip said softly.

"Of course, Chip..." Cherry replied. "You're Felicity's best friend."

"That's right." Forte nodded.

Chip smiled to them and soon went to the kitchen to go and see his mother to let her know that he was back, and where she was happy that he was alright.

* * *

Estelle sighed as she sat on her bed while staring out the window. "I guess it was just a fantasy to think I'd find the perfect boy right away..." she sulked to herself. "I guess it was nice while it lasted." She soon decided to actually wait until she was older to find the right boy.

"Hey..." Mo gently called.

Estelle looked over.

"You feeling any better, sweetie?" Mo asked.

"I decided to wait until I get older to find the right boy." Estelle told her mother softly.

"That's great, sweetie." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled back.

The End


End file.
